


Talk German to me

by SheenaWilde



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Death is spending his afternoon in Rudolf's company, he realizes how much he loves the way the crown prince of Austria talks. It makes him wonder of many things - about Rudolf, about Sissi, about himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk German to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocsibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocsibe/gifts).



Death had never thought much about languages – wherever he went, he understood the people and they understood him. He didn’t need to learn the languages, it was part of his nature to speak them, to be able to communicate with the passing souls or whoever he wished. He had never even begun to wonder about it, never stopped to listen to the differences, to admire one language or another. He simply didn’t care.

But Rudolf – oh, he changed so many things. At first Death had only meant to get close to the then boy out of spite, to anger Elisabeth. That changed with the time he spent around the crown prince, and unintentionally but got closer to him, became a friend of him, even. It wasn’t something Death of all was supposed to do, yet there he was. Honestly, he didn’t mind that, he had spent so much time alone, then so much time aching for Sissi… It felt good to have a friend, someone so close, even if only for a short, mortal lifetime.  


Rudolf was the first who made him notice just how peculiar a language can be. The way words rolled off his tongue, how his lips moved to produce those horrible German words, how it so perfectly matched his soft voice… Death would sometimes catch himself listening to Rudolf speak but not comprehending the meaning, only paying attention to the way he said those words. Occasionally he would even linger around the boy, just to hear his sweet accent…

At first Death wondered if it was merely the German language. To test it, he started spending time around other people from the court, focusing on the way they spoke but it didn’t catch his attention the way Rudolf’s voice did. He even spent more time with Sissi who he didn’t visit that much lately, but much to his surprise, even she couldn’t fascinate him with her voice as much as Rudolf did. This confused Death – what was so special in the prince that outshone even his love’s voice?

Rudolf was truly something exceptional.

Death was lying on the chaise longue in Rudolf’s room while the prince was working on some papers by his desk. He was watching Rudolf work and listening to his angry muttering when he happened to come across something stupid or annoying. He found himself listening closely to every uttered word, not even fully understanding the meaning, simply focusing on the strange melody of the words. If he was mortal, if he could sleep, he would so easily fall asleep like this, listening to Rudolf’s sweet voice muttering little nothings to him…

Death opened his eyes to the feeling of a tentative hand on his shoulder and saw Rudolf standing there beside him, watching him uncertainly.

“Ah, sorry… Did you doze off? I didn’t mean to wake you, I just…” Rudolf started uncertainly, then stopped abruptly, averting his eyes, and bit his lower lip.

“No, no, I just…” Death shook his head but didn’t know what to say either – he hadn’t noticed that he’d closed his eyes until Rudolf touched him. He wasn’t asleep, he couldn’t sleep, he just got lost in his thoughts as he was listening to his soft murmurs… “I was only thinking, that’s all. Did you finish with your work?”  


“Yes, I actually wanted to tell you that I’m free now” the prince nodded, fidgeting a bit. “We can do something if you’d like to.”

“Of course, dear Rudolf” Death smiled at the prince and sat up straighter, moving his legs to make place for him to sit. Rudolf did so, taking a seat across from him.

“What were you thinking about when I distracted you?” Rudolf asked, looking at him with innocent curiosity, and Death was suddenly left speechless, a feeling he didn’t experience often. But, oh, he felt obligated to answer him, not just brush his question off. Why, he didn’t know for sure, but had an idea…

“About you, my dear prince” he answered finally, a smile finding its way to his face as he saw Rudolf’s surprised expression, it was so precious.

“About me? What is there about me to be thinking of?” he asked, a slight red color creeping onto his cheeks.

“Oh, plenty” Death replied, giving him a predatory grin, and leaned forward, raising his hand to bring a gentle hand under Rudolf’s jaw. “But right now, it was your voice…” he continued, letting his smirk slowly vanish from his face as he was now watching Rudolf musingly. “You have the most fascinating way of speaking. One could listen to it whole day… I certainly could.”

“Ah… You could?” Rudolf asked, his blush spreading across his cheeks with full force.

“Yes, dear” Death said affirmingly, and pulled closer, his eyes now directed at Rudolf’s lips. He wasn’t one to hide and be embarrassed about his desires, and definitely not one to deny himself them. “So talk to me.”

“A-about what?” he stuttered and his gaze too fell onto the other’s lips.

“Anything. I only wish to hear your voice.”

“I-I truly don’t know what to say…” Rudolf said and licked his lips nervously, unable to look away from the other.

At the prince’s helplessness, Death brought his other hand up too, to cup his face gently, and started leaning closer. He heard Rudolf gasp, then two hands were grasping at his wrists strongly, holding him back and he was suddenly looking into confused, frightened eyes.

“Don’t worry, little prince, I don’t intend to take you away” he said with a small smile, and continued to move closer to Rudolf. “You should know that I mean no harm to you…”  


Rudolf nodded slowly, and even though he was still not completely convinced, he released his grasp on the other’s hand, letting him do as he pleased. Death was now only a mere inch away from him, so now Rudolf could feel the eerie lack of air flowing as he wasn’t breathing. These two feelings together were making him quite dizzy, with the room beginning to dance around the prince and he lost his grasp of the reality around them. He could only close his eyes and enjoy the maddening sensation of Death’s lips slowly dragging along his jawline.

“Oh, god…” he whispered unintentionally, tilting his head back to give more space, to encourage Death, and he felt the lips curl against his skin in what was probably a smirk. He didn’t care until the other didn’t stop…

Death indeed didn’t stop – he went on to planting kisses down Rudolf’s neck, then back up again, even venturing as far as to press one to the corner of his mouth. He enjoyed the way the prince leaned into his embrace when he slid his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Their bodies fitted so perfectly against each other, Death had to wonder why he hadn’t done this sooner…

He planted a last kiss to Rudolf’s cheek, then pulled back from him. But before the prince would have had the chance to protest, he moved back to lie down on the sofa, bringing Rudolf along with him. He looked up at him, his hands once again moving up to cup his face as the prince steadied himself on top of him, and started pulling him closer. Although Rudolf didn’t say anything, Death could once again feel him freeze in fear.

“Trust me, Rudolf” he whispered against the other’s lips before he captured them in a kiss.

All tension left Rudolf’s body and he melted against Death, returning the kiss passionately. He had never thought this to be possible - to kiss Death without giving his life up - and now that he could, he had no idea how he managed to live without it so far. A bit of an ironic thought, but true nevertheless. He wasn’t sure what this was, what this meant, if it was only a whim on the other’s part or if there was something more behind it… But he wouldn’t regret this moment, even if all he would ever get was this.  


He felt a hand slide to the back of his neck, then fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss and all he could do was moan in pleasure and obey. The other hand slowly slid down his chest, then over to his back and finally a bit downer… Rudolf was glad that Death couldn’t see him now, because he knew he was blushing harder at this than ever before, but oh, the embarrassment was nothing compared to the want he was feeling… He hooked his arms around Death’s neck, holding onto him tightly and enjoyed the hands wandering on him, treasuring every single touch.

Suddenly Death pulled back from the kiss, staring up into Rudolf’s eyes for a few moments, then pushed the prince back until he was lying on the chaise longue, with their positions reversed, now with him straddling the prince. He watched Rudolf’s face, studying every little emotion that was present there, the way his cheeks were flushed the most appealing red he had ever seen, his eyes that were looking up at him, wide, yearning and excited… He had never thought that he would see him like this, but now he knew that that would have been his biggest mistake.

Death leaned down to gently capture Rudolf’s lips between his own, as his free hand went to the front of his coat, starting to open it button by button. There wasn’t any protest on the prince’s part, although at this point he was positive he wasn’t going to meet any. After he finished with the coat, his hand returned back to Rudolf’s neck, now starting work on his shirt. He broke the kiss, and pressed his lips to the soft skin of Rudolf’s neck instead, his kisses following his hand down on his chest and stomach. Then he moved away, pulling Rudolf to lift up from the sofa slightly, so he could take off the coat and the shirt from him completely. After he threw the unnecessary garments, he laid Rudolf back down, and kissed his neck again.

Rudolf’s heart was thumping louder and louder in his chest, and as his clothes disappeared from him, he was pretty sure that it was going to burst out of his chest. He let Death guide him back down, and threw his head back, closing his eyes when he felt those delicious lips on himself again.

“Do you enjoy it, dear Rudolf?” Death whispered against his skin, stopping for a moment, and his soft breath sent shivers down the prince’s spine.

“Yes… Very much so… Don’t stop…” he breathed out, his voice surprisingly deep and husky with lust. His hands tangled into golden hair as cold lips trailed down across his chest, a ghostly, thrilling touch on his skin which just kept going down, down, down, until it stopped at the hem of his trousers. Rudolf took in a shaky breath in anticipation, his voice breaking off.

But Death didn’t seem to plan on stopping – he sat up, still on Rudolf’s hips, and stroked a hand down on the front of his trousers, causing him to let out a loud moan. He smiled at that, and palmed him once more before his hands slowly started working on the buttons. He was listening to Rudolf’s ragged breathing as he finally opened the front of the trousers and touched him, this time with only the prince’s underwear between them.

“Talk to me, my prince” Death whispered, then leaned down to press a kiss to Rudolf’s neck, while his hand was still gently stroking him.

“I will, I will, but promise me you won’t stop!” Rudolf managed to answer, his arms darting out to slide around Death’s neck. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were shut and he could barely focus on anything else than Death’s touch on him.

“Not unless you want me to” Death promised, his lips trailing downwards. His hand moved upwards to Rudolf’s stomach, only to start going back again, and this time it slipped into his underwear. Rudolf drew in a sharp breath at that, his hands gripping tightly at Death’s shoulder.

“I don’t- don’t want that…! Don’t stop, oh, dear lord, just don’t stop!” he pleaded, even though he knew he didn’t have to – Death was evidently willing to give just as much as Rudolf was willing to take. But he was asked to speak, so he would fulfill the wish, and this was the only coherent thing he could utter. “I just- I just want more of your touch… Of this… Of you…”

Death felt oddly happy and possessive at hearing those words, and so, so willing to make his Rudolf’s wishes come true. Oh, did he want more as well! He ached to feel more of Rudolf, to have him all, but he didn’t want to rush – he planned on savoring every intimate moment they shared. So he moved to kiss him again and slowly moved his hand to the hem of Rudolf’s underwear and started pulling it off.

“Wait, wait!” Rudolf protested, just as Death was about to remove the last piece of his clothing, and pulled back from the kiss while grabbing his wrists, looking up to Death’s confused and concerned face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, withdrawing from the prince as he sat back on his thighs.

“You – you are still dressed” Rudolf answered as he too sat up, then without waiting for a response, he kissed him again, while his hands darted out to grasp the collars of Death’s coat and start pushing it off his shoulders. His actions weren’t met with any protest, Death willingly let him remove his own clothes, piece by piece. Rudolf was sure there had never been so many black clothing on his floor.

The orange light of the late afternoon found them lying in Rudolf’s bed under the warm covers, in each other’s arms. Neither of them had spoken a word for a time but they didn’t need to, they were perfectly content with only their closeness. Rudolf had his head on Death’s chest, one hand on his stomach, the other teasing his side, while the other man wrapped his arms around him protectively, gently stroking his back.

“Have you been with other humans like this?” Rudolf asked after a while, his curiosity getting the better of him. He hoped he didn’t ask anything inappropriate that would shatter this beautiful, fragile moment.

“I have been with others” Death started with a slow nod, then turned his head to look at the prince, hooking a finger under his jaw to pull him up to a kiss. “But those have been nothing like this…”

“Haven’t they?” Rudolf asked back with a slight blush over his cheeks, but smiled.

“No, you are… You are truly special” Death replied, a serious, musing expression on his face as he watched the prince. “You are something I never hoped to find…”

“I love you” Rudolf blurted out all of a sudden, but he couldn’t help it – he’d held it back whenever Death visited, he’d held it back when he’d first kissed him, when he’d made love to him… He couldn’t hold back from saying it anymore.

Silence followed his words while Death was staring at him, a thousand of thoughts rushing through his head. He had only ever wanted Elisabeth but the woman had always kept rejecting him, thrown him away every time he had tried to come closer… Not like Rudolf, sweet Rudolf who had welcomed him with friendly arms, opened emotions, warm moments and passionate kisses… Their last hour had been more than what he could have ever hoped for with Elisabeth, and right in this moment he didn’t even wish to be thinking of her. He wanted to have only Rudolf on his mind, only the sweet thing in his arms.

“I love you too, dear” Death smiled at the prince finally, then pulled him to a kiss.

With Rudolf, he could forget about Elisabeth. He knew that getting the woman had become a matter of pride and it would be inevitable eventually. But having Rudolf was a matter of want, of happiness, something he’d forgotten love could be. It simply felt right to have him in his arms.

Rudolf couldn’t possibly describe with words the relief and happiness that were blooming in his chest as Death spoke those words out loud for him. He hadn’t felt happiness like this in a while, this freedom it gave him, as if literal shackles had fallen off him. He had no idea what tomorrow might bring for him, for them – he’d taken Death for a lover, so there was no predicting what would come out of it. But he would enjoy it as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I loved writing this, this pairing gives me so much happy feeling these days. :) The only thing that worries me is that I hope the smutty parts weren't too out of place - I do not like writing smut, and so I rarely ever do so... But this one needed that much, they just made me write it down... So I hope it turned out well. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Die Schatten Werden Länger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956762) by [Miss_Spectre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Spectre/pseuds/Miss_Spectre)




End file.
